Rini and Hotaru Meet the RW boyz
by NekoSisters
Summary: A now teenage Rini and Hotaru's peaceful lives in Crystal Tokyo come to a crashing halt. They are now in a new world, with new people and new rules. Oh boy, poor guys don't know whats coming.
1. RW&SM

Crystal Tokyo (under attack)  
  
Sailor Pluto ran over to two extremely battered and tired looking teen girls "Small  
  
Lady...*gasp*.....Lady Hotaru......you must *gasp* leave this place while you still can!" Sailor  
  
Pluto opened a time portal and made the portal pole them in before either of them could let out  
  
any protests. "Farewell young ones, for we will never meet again." The time gardion called after  
  
them before she fell to the ground having spent the last of her power and life force to save the  
  
two girls....  
  
Forest  
  
"Hey take it easy Kento, don't hurt Yuli! Or you will never here the end of it from Mia! Rowen  
  
warned Kento who was one the ground having a mock fight with the little boy, Yuli, Rowen  
  
laughed when Yuli and Kento both made a funny face at him.  
  
"Oh come on Rowen you know I ain't gonna hurt him" Just then Yuli jumped on Kento's chest  
  
making him grunt.  
  
Ryo walked up and couldn't do anything but laugh for a couple seconds at the scene. "Getting  
  
over powered by a boy? Oh brother we are going to have problems." starts to laugh again as  
  
White Blaze walked over and licked Yuli a couple times. Then White Blaze razed his head and  
  
sniffed, he started to walk off stopping to sniff the air every now and then. "What is it boy?" Ryo  
  
asked and, along with all the others present, started to fallow the white tiger.  
  
"What is it boy?" Yuli asked his friend.  
  
"Maybe you should go back to the house Yuli..." Ryo said and seeing that the boy was going to  
  
protest added "Now" Yuli just looked at them for a minute bummed that he couldn't go see what  
  
was up also before he turned and started to head off towards the house.  
  
"Huh whats that?" Kento asked as a clearing started to come into view. And it looked like it was  
  
the clearing White Blaze was heading for, there was something that was lying in a heap under  
  
one of the trees that was starting to take shape.  
  
"Ahh?!" Rowen ran over to the heap when he saw what it was. Lying in a heap close together  
  
was two very bedraggled teenage girls, one had what looked to be soft pink hair and the other had  
  
purplish black hair. "We need to get them back to Mia's house! These girls need help!" Rowen  
  
said to his comrades. Kento and Ryo nodded there heads and leand down next to the girls. "Try  
  
and be as gentle as you can guys" Rowen said as his friends walked over, they both nodded to  
  
show that they heard.  
  
"They are both covered in blood that must have been what Blaze smelled." Ryo commented as he  
  
started to try and gently pick up of the girl with pink hair. At the same time Kento was trying to  
  
pick up the black haired girl.  
  
"It's a good thing that we are close to Mia's house 'cause I really ain't good at being "very" gentle  
  
or atleast not for long periods of time." He looked down at the black haired girls face and thought  
  
to himself 'she's so pale...I hope they are gonna be alright!' When they reached the house Mia  
  
who had seen them coming from the window and having thought that they might have had to  
  
fight another enemy already had her medical stuff ready. She hurried outside to them.  
  
"What happend?!" She looked at the girls and moved aside. "Take them inside they need to look  
  
them over." She hurried inside ahead of them.  
  
"You can use my room Mia." Ryo suggested, knowing that she wouldn't object, so he just headed  
  
up the steps and went into his room placing the pink haired girl down on the bed.. Kento placed  
  
the black haired girl at her side and Mia hurried in with her stuff so they stepped out of the way.  
  
"These girls look like they've been to hell and back again. What happened?" Mia asked as she  
  
looked at the girls. Sai, Sage and Yuli, who was peaking from behind the door afraid he was  
  
going to miss something important, had come up as well seeing and hearing the entrance of there  
  
team mates.  
  
"What happened to those girls? It looks like they've seen a big battle." Sage commented as he  
  
looked at the two girls on the bed.  
  
"They are so young? To young to see the violence of war." Sai comment before looking away his  
  
face turning slightly pink when Mia took out a pair of scissors.  
  
"Well I don't think you are going to be getting any answers from them at the moment. So shew  
  
*Mia pointed toads the door* get out....please." She started to shut the door behind her. "I will  
  
come down after I clean them up and see what I can do. Oh and would some one bring me up  
  
semi-hot water and clean rags? Thanks. Oh and knock before you enter." She shut the door all the  
  
way not needing to wait for an answer. "Oh what is your story girls?" She asked the unconscious  
  
girls. She studied them as she started to cut off there already torn up clothing soaked in some  
  
what dry blood. There clothing was extremely unusual, the material was nothing she has ever  
  
seen or felt before. "There clothing reminds me of uniforms." Mia commented to herself right as  
  
a knock came on the door. "Just a moment." She called as she poled a blanket over the two girls.  
  
"Ok you can come in now." At her words all of the guys trailed in carrying something; Kento  
  
came in carrying a large jar of steaming water, Sai carrying an empty jar, Sage carrying a bowl  
  
for the water, Rowen carried in a stack of rags, Ryo came in carrying another jar this one filled  
  
with cold water, and last of all Yuli came in carrying towels. "Thank you guys." Mia said as they  
  
sat everything down and started to walk out of the room again, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Quite a while later Mia came down stairs rubbing her forehead. "Well?" Kento asked.  
  
"Well what? Oh yes they are going to be fine they just need time to rest and heal and they'll be  
  
fine. How much time to rest I cannot tell you for I have no idea." Mia sat down next to Rowen on  
  
the couch and leaned back stretching. "They were not really as bad as I thought they where going  
  
to be at first glance. They where so covered in blood I thought they had bad wounds but they  
  
where all minor that blood must not be either of there or at least most of it wasn't, and the state of  
  
there clothing just added to my earlier thought."  
  
"Then they shouldn't need that much rest?" Yuli piped up. "I mean you said they weren't that bad  
  
so they shouldn't need a lot of rest. Right?"  
  
"Good point little man." Kento ruffled Yuli's hair.  
  
"Yah but just because they don't look hurt, there spirits could need time to heal." Rowen commented.  
  
1. 


	2. RW&SM

Four days later.  
  
"Ah man how long are those girls going to sleep?!" Yuli commented like he had been doinga  
  
couple times each day sense the girls had arrived. White Blaze had been staying at the foot of the  
  
bed sense there arrival. "And White Blaze is with them why can't I go and sit and there to?"  
  
"Heya Yuli, you know the sane 'watched water never boils?'" Sai asked and at Yuli's blank look  
  
he continued "If you watch the girls it will only take longer for them to wake up. Don't worry  
  
they'll wake up." Sai smiled at the small boy and walked into the living room.  
  
A couple minutes later a scream was heard above them. "Huh? Hey Yuli I think they might of  
  
woke up?!" A very hyper Kento leapt up off the couch, making Sai jump. Kento charged into the  
  
room, Yuli not far behind his trail. Every one that came upon the scene was aw struck the pink  
  
hair girl sat wide awake on the bed, petting White Blaze on the head as if he where a normal  
  
house cat.  
  
"Thank you for finding us my friend." It didn't sound like the soft voice actually came from the  
  
girl at first, as she talked to the white tiger. "Thank all of you for taking care of us, you all of  
  
gentle and kind souls. Some people see that as a weakness, but I see that as a necessity." The girl  
  
added without even looking up at the Ronin Warriors. Every one was now in the room so it was a  
  
little crouded. Yuli walked over and started petting White Blaze along with the strange girl.  
  
"My names Yuli! What's your name Miss?" He declared and asked in a cheerful voice. The girls  
  
hand faltered on Blaze's back and her hand the little boys hand, Yuli jumped along with the girl  
  
as a spark went threw them both. The girl then laughed and finally looked up from the tiger.  
  
"The little boy holds nothing but love and admiration in his heart for you all." The girl laighed sadly.  
  
"Why are you sad miss?" Yuli asked another question.  
  
" That is good and I see that my assumption was right and you are the Ronin Warriors or at least  
  
the next generation of the Ronin Warriors." Every one in the room was so shocked a feather  
  
could have knocked them over. The pink haired girl started to laugh. "My mother and Sailor  
  
Pluto used to tell me many stories about them or is it you? No, you are all to young to be them if  
  
not in appearance but in spirit as well. I am sorry I never answered your question Yuli. My name  
  
is Princess Small Lady Serenity the 5th heir to Crystal Tokyo, all my friends call me Rini though.  
  
That girl is Lady Hotaru." She gestured toads the other sleeping girl. "You all are probably  
  
wondering why we are here, and the answer is very simple. Crystal Tokyo is no more and all the  
  
people in it are no more. An enemy finally succeeded in what so many before have failed. Sailor  
  
Pluto used the last of her power to save us, pushing us in a time portal before we could even say  
  
nor any other protests." The girl shook her head.  
  
"Don't be sad miss!" Yuli said before surprising every one, White Blaze even looked surprised if  
  
that's possible when Yuli got up on the bed next to the girl and hugged her. The girl started  
  
laughing again this time there was some warmth in her voice though.  
  
"Thank you Yuli." Rini hugged the little boy and looked over at her friend. "It would appear that  
  
even though everything important to us has been destroyed. We still have a job. Wouldn't you say  
  
Hotaru?" The girl that still looked like she was sleeping opened her violet eyes and focused them  
  
on Rini.  
  
"Yes, Ri-chan it looks like that's are destiny, just like our Ancaster's before us or more like your  
  
Ancaster's." She laughed when she noticed White Blaze. "You screamed because of a cat? Rini I  
  
can't picture why you would scream at seeing a cat even if it's a tiger." Rini's face turned bright pink.  
  
"Huh.....that's that why I screamed at all." Hotaru just smiled at her friend. "Oh Hotaru are you  
  
trying to be funny?!" The paler girl just smiled at the pink haired girls distress..  
  
"No I am not trying to be funny. I am just pointing out the fact that you screamed and when I  
  
finally open my eyes your petting a white tiger." Hotaru started to laugh as her friends face turned  
  
even pink.  
  
"You know that's not why I screamed at all...." Rini looked at her friend trying to get her and stop  
  
her gentle teasing. "Oh and sense when does the Scout of Destruction and Rebirth pick on poor  
  
defenseless young ladies?! I mean really that's not the Hotaru I know and love as my kind best  
  
friend." Rini tried to look hurt as she herself started to mess with Hotaru, the Ronin Warriors still  
  
stud there just staring at them.  
  
"Sense when do you count as defenseless Rini?" Hotaru asked while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh good point!" Starts to laugh and then blushes as she remembers. "Ah man I feel really stupid  
  
now, me and you where to enthralled in our little argument to even get these young mens's  
  
names." She started and turned towards the guys, and one girl, as she finished. "Nor did we ketch  
  
the ladies name."  
  
"I am Mia. It is a pleasure to meet the both of you. I am sorry for your grate loss!" Mia introduced  
  
herself. The guys fallowed. "Oh dear seeing as both of you have been asleep for over four  
  
days...." Mia wasn't aloud to finish as both of the girls screamed.  
  
"FOUR DAYS?!?!?!?!?!!?!?" Every one jumped and covered there ears.  
  
1. 


	3. RW&SM

"FOUR DAYS?!?!?!?!?!!?!?" Every one jumped and covered there ears.  
  
"Yes four days" Mia started to laugh. "As I was about to ask. Is every one hungry? Me and Sai  
  
could go make a "big" lunch. At Mai's suggestion there was a grumbling noise and the guys  
  
naturally turned to look at Kento. But then they realized it wasn't coming from him but one of the  
  
girls.  
  
"Food!!!!!!!...ah I am hungry! I think I could eat a horse how about you Hotaru? Are you hungry?  
  
Bet you couldn't eat a horse though! You know you really should eat more!" Every one sweat  
  
dropped as the girl rambled on. "Can I help? But then the only thing I can make is deserts and  
  
other sweets. Most anything healthy I make Lita said to eat at your own risk." Starts laughing.  
  
Then a pillow comes flying out of no wear, hitting her in the face and making her fall off the bed.  
  
She rubbed her now very sore nose, and looked up at the five guys above her.  
  
"Heh...heh...." Crawls back up onto the bed, and looks at Hotaru her expression alone asking the  
  
question 'what you do that for?'  
  
"O...k now I am going try and find you girls some of my clothes that will hopefully fit you.  
  
Because I have the feeling you don't like the guys's sweat pants and shirts, or at least you wont  
  
for long." Mia starts to walk out the door.  
  
"That's not needed." Hotaru said causing Mia to stop and give her a confused look. "You can do  
  
that later me and Rini can use are pens for a while." Hotaru's words where met with more silence  
  
so she added. "They can make us appear one way when its not true, it causes an illusion in a  
  
sense, but it really does change are clothing to what we want until it runs low on power." Rini  
  
nodded to confirm her friends words.  
  
"OK come down when your dressed" Mia said ushering all the guys out of the room while she talked.  
  
"Heya Kento you ok?" Rowen asked worry in his voice. Kento wasn't acting like himself, come  
  
to think of it neither was Sai. 'What's with these guys?' Rowen thought to himself.  
  
"Hes alright Rowen." Sage said a devilish light coming to his eyes, as he had a pretty good idea  
  
what was up with Sai and Kento.  
  
Ryo looked at his friends and then shrugged going back to his game of cards with Yuli. A couple  
  
minutes later noses and voices where heard on the stairs. "Oh God I would have never imagined  
  
it taking so long for a person to pick an outfit or the stile she wanted to go for. And we're not  
  
even going anywhere.....Rini don't fall down the stairs?!" Hotaru was heard saying right before a  
  
couple thumping noises came to there ears.  
  
"You know if your going to warn me about something that great! But next time maybe you  
  
should warn me ahead of time!" Rini was heard in response. Ryo was started to laugh his cards in  
  
front of his face trying to muffle the sound.  
  
"Well maybe if you weren't wearing sunglasses in the freakin' house you wouldn't need to be  
  
WARNED?!" Hotaru yelled at Rini still out of view. Another loud thud was heard. "Oh brother  
  
Rini I fear your gonna end up killing yourself LONG before any enemy!!!" That was said right  
  
before a pink haired chick wearing sunglasses, fallowed by a sweat dropping Hotaru.  
  
"MMMMmmmm....That smells sooooo GOOD!!!!!!! Oh I am so hungry!!!" Rini said and sat  
  
down next to Kento, who was still watching Mia and Sai cook. "Man reminds me of Aunt Irene.  
  
She wasn't my real Aunt though, I just had to use kiddy magic and make every one believe I was  
  
Serena's cousin whenever I went back in time." Rini started to ramble. "Man its good not having  
  
to be careful what I say for once! Hey is it almost done?" Hotaru bowed her head, giving up with  
  
her hyper active friend.  
  
"Oh Rini what am I gonna do with you?" Hotaru asked the air. But got an answer none the less.  
  
"Do with me?! You're gonna do nothing with me Hoto-chan!" Hotaru smiled at the old name.  
  
"We are going to be fine! But I wonder..." Rini had become serious again, like when she had  
  
been telling the story upstairs. "What are we going to do Hotaru? Do you suppose Sailor Pluto  
  
wants us to do What is our destiny now? My destiny has always been to grow up and become  
  
Queen of the world." She laughed at that. "While most little girls where dreaming about being a  
  
princess, I was training to be a soldier or to be a princess." Rini had her eyes closed now,  
  
memories playing in her mind. "I guess that just proved that there never is a true happily ever after."  
  
"But that's not true Rini!" Hotaru declared passionately.  
  
"Maybe to them they already had there happily ever after." Sai said quietly, causing Rini to look  
  
up all of a sudden.  
  
"He's right and you know that, Rini! Your own mother said she even though she's had a very hard  
  
life she wouldn't change a single thing because that would risk stopping some of the beautiful  
  
after affects from ever happening! Besides they where all tired or where you trying to stay blind  
  
to the fact that there crystals wouldn't keep them young forever. They may have not of looked old  
  
but they felt it."  
  
"I know I was wrong about making my last comment. Sadly though Hotaru I new that they were  
  
all starting to feel they're true ages and that they had for a long time. Pluto said that I would most  
  
likely have been queen before summer. Huh Mom and Dad always did want to die in the spring  
  
when they're times came, said that they wanted to go when new life was beginning." Rini smiled  
  
and it was both sad and happy at the same time.  
  
"Foods almost done." Sai said. Rini and Kento both perked up greatly at that. "Would some one  
  
set the table." Sai added, Kento grabbed the plates silver wear and napkins and pretty much threw  
  
everything in all different directions over the table (pretty much as in really did). Every one sweat  
  
dropped as they watched exept for Rini and Yuli to preoccupied with holding there stomachs as  
  
they laughed. Rini fell out of her chair. Hotaru sighed, and shook her head at Rini. Hotaru walked  
  
over to the table and "set" the table or reset it.  
  
"Are you ok?!" Sai hurried around the counter and pulled Rini up off the floor she was still  
  
laughing when he maneuvered her over to a seat at the table.  
  
"Rini calm down already!" Hotaru groaned as she saw Rini start to slide out of her chair. "Err  
  
snap out of it already!" Hotaru went over and pinched Rini's arm causing her laughter to come to  
  
an abrupt stop. "Thanks, now that is much better." Rini just rubbed her sore arm. 


	4. RW&SM

"Rini calm down already!" Hotaru groaned as she saw Rini start to slide out of her chair. "Err  
  
snap out of it already!" Hotaru went over and pinched Rini's arm causing her laughter to come to  
  
an abrupt stop. "Thanks, now that is much better." Rini just rubbed her sore arm. "You are such a  
  
dork Re-chan, I mean really..." Hotaru mumbles something about princess' and pigs under her breath.  
  
"Heya?!" Glares at Hotaru then smiles at Sai. "Thank you very much" She then turned her  
  
attention back to her 'friend' and responds. "I am not a pig! And my arm hurts now, I would have  
  
rathered you slapped me because when you pinch people Hotaru it hurts like hell!" Rini blushed  
  
and ducked her head slightly when she remembered Yuli. "Sorry." Yuli was trying not to laugh at  
  
the spectacle the two girls where putting on. Hotaru just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey I thought you said food was almost done?!" Kento wined to Sai and Mia, sweat drops  
  
appear on the back of every ones heads, even White Blazes. "What?"  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"MMmm that was so good!" Rini smiles as she looks at her empty plate, she of coarse had a  
  
seconds and then thirds. The guys where all slack jawed, except Kento who was preoccupied  
  
with his own food. The funny thing was she didn't make a mess and she still chowed down. In  
  
fact she used impeccable t5able manners/she just used them really fast. (A.N. she may have her  
  
mothers appetite but she has more manners then her mother did when she was a teenager -_-;)  
  
Rini looked at Hotaru and copmplained. "Hotaru?! You barley ate anything! Err eat, young lady  
  
you can't leave this table to you eat all the food on your plate!" A big sweat drop appears on the  
  
back of Hotaru's head.  
  
"Rini you sound like a over baring mother." Rini starts to giggle. "But I think you new that now  
  
that I think about it." Hotaru growns when Rini starts laughing. But she new Rini was really  
  
worried about her so she ate more of the food on her plate, and received a very happy smile from  
  
Rini. "Jeeze Rini I do believe at times if you really wanted to you could talk an angel into  
  
becoming one of the fallen." Rini just starts to laugh again.  
  
"Yah right Hotaru I doubt that one, but I can get things I want at times." Rini shrugged.  
  
"Desert any one?" Mia walked out of the kitchen with desert. Rini got hearts in her eyes at the  
  
mention of her favorite part of any meal, she looked like a kid in a candy store (A.N. I know that  
  
was kinda cliché, is that the right word for it? Oh well).  
  
"I take it you like desert, Rini?" Ryo commented threw his laughter. Rini was pretty much  
  
jumping in her seat next to Sai.  
  
"Oh no, she's gonna have a sugar high?!" Hotaru cried in mock horror, and in response Rini stuck  
  
her tongue out at her.  
  
"This is delicious!" Rini said with stars in her eyes as she ate her desert, she looked like she was  
  
in pure heaven "My complements to the chief!" Sai blushed and smiled. Rini growned and  
  
commented as if to herself in a low voice. "I really need to stop doing that, I have a bad habbit of  
  
always managing to make guys blush." Rini sighed and then just shrugged and went back to  
  
eating her desert.  
  
In the living room after every one was done eating. Rini volunteered to help Sai with the dishes.  
  
"I am surprised you actually volunteered to do work, Re-chan. But atleast your putting that sugar  
  
high of yours to good use." Hotaru commented from the door way of the kitchen. A couple  
  
seconds later she walked back into the living room with a glob of soap suds on her head.  
  
"Do you guys always act like this towards one another?" Rowen asked Hotaru as she sat down  
  
and started to get the soap suds off of her head.  
  
"Yah pretty much, we like messing with each other, me and Rini's lives are very identical, in a  
  
sense any how . I think that's why I actually believe the most that every thing is going to be  
  
alright. If I had lost my only friend I think I would have died myself, even if I wasn't physically  
  
hurt myself." Hotaru laugh some.  
  
"Your only friend? Oh come on now I can't believe that you only had one friend." Kento  
  
commented disbelievingly, and confused, if she meant it and only had one friend, why a pretty  
  
girl like her would only have one friend? 


End file.
